


when I am with you, everyone else disappears

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5, Multi, Tendou Satori Week 2018, and some memories, coming home to boyfriends, only love, otp and rivalry combined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Tendou Satori Week 2018Day 5: OTP/RivalryTendou knew he was waiting for him to come home, which he appreciated as he did every day for the last two years of their cohabiting this apartment. “Because I am happy.”“Good.”“Because I remember.”Because I remember the first time I saw you.





	when I am with you, everyone else disappears

**Author's Note:**

> I love this trio - separately and together (they never met as far as we know, that can´t stop me :D ). Although I have different OTP´s with them, I realized - why not these three? I know they are probably not very engaging for other fans (in a romantic kind of way), but one can try, right? Enjoy :)

 

 

„I am home!“ Tendou sang for the whole building to hear as he gently closed the door and spread his arms awaiting the hug.

It was ten o´clock and no one was rushing into his arms. “Guys?” he asked, lowering the voice, when he heard the TV static. Tendou walked into the living room, eyes widening in surprise.

Who in this day and age watches video tapes? How weird. He switched the TV off and turned to him, gazing at him fondly. “I guess all three of us are weird, right?”

Tendou closed the distance between him and napping Bokuto spread on the couch with his arms over his head, one leg on the armrest and the other touching the floor. “Koutaro?” He stroked his cheek and moved the silver hair away from his forehead. “Koutaro, it´s time for bed,” Tendou whispered, fingers touching Bokuto´s hips.

Loud chuckle left Bokuto´s mouth. “Tickles,” he murmured, reaching with his hands towards one of his boyfriends. Tendou tried to lift him up. “You need to train,” silver haired man mumbled with a hint of a smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tendou exhaled, his breath leaving him for an unusually long time. The man was all muscle and it was a sleepy muscle. Miraculously, they managed to make the first steps.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Bokuto whispered, yawning, his eyes half opened.

Tendou knew he was waiting for him to come home, which he appreciated as he did every day for the last two years of their cohabiting this apartment. “Because I am happy.”

“Good.”

“Because I remember.”

 

 

_Because I remember the first time I saw you. You had your first official match as a representative of Japan. Ushijima invited the whole Shiratorizawa team of the past._

_It was you, him and Oikawa Tooru on the court. The spike was going to Wakatoshi, I was sure of it as was everyone else in the building. It was you who came storming in, it was you who Wakatoshi-kun let take the spike._

_You jumped up, your whole body arched gracefully as a bow, your demeanor changed into a mess bathing under the rays of praise after being successful. I wanted to scream, but couldn´t, I wanted to nudge Semi and shout his ear off, but I wasn´t able to._

_For one short moment, I saw only you. The whole place was suddenly empty, only you and me present in the glory of your accomplishment. I have never experienced something like it, only later, only once more._

 

 

Tendou put Bokuto into their bed, not bothering changing him into his pajamas. To Satori´s surprise, the third of their king sized bed was already occupied. “You work too hard,” he whispered, fighting the urge to poke his cheek and brush his terrible hair out of the way. One thing was styling it, the other thing was waking up with this monstrosity unintentionally.

He leaned down and instead of complaining, he pecked Kuroo´s face everywhere he could. He wasn´t afraid of waking him up. Kuroo would sleep with his face down if he didn´t wish to get up at least once this evening.

Tetsurou opened one eye, the corner of his lips rising. “Finally.” He sat up. “Your dinner is ready, heat it up and it should be fine.”

Tendou made finger guns and winked. “You are the best.”

“I know.” Kuroo kicked him with his toe lightly, getting up to take a shower.

Tendou watched him, draping a towel over his hair. “You didn´t have to wait for me. Both of you.”

“It´s only ten,” Kuroo smiled.

“Not for us,” Tendou laughed, reclining dangerously in his chair, eating like a bird.

“Eat properly, or I will feed you myself. You need to gain some muscle or you´ll break,” Kuroo warned him.

Tendou chuckled.

“What?”

“I heard it already,” Tendou answered, smiling at the thought of the three of them complementing each other almost perfectly.

“It was an hour after I got to see Koutaro in action as a spectator.”

“What was?” Kuroo asked, brows furrowed, the finger pressing coffee machine even when it was night time.

 

 

_I saw you an hour after I was enchanted by Bokuto._

_We bumped into each other as I was leaving the toilets, my eyes immediately following your hair. You glared at me, you smirked. You passed by me, dressed in black with a sign hanging off your neck. I learned you were the assistant coach for their team._

_Too young, I thought, but whatever. I watched you walking with grace and I also watched you stumble on your own feet._

_“Haha, funny,” you said, hearing my voice._

_“Well, it is,” I answered, getting louder._

_You grinned. “I know. See you later?” You left me dumbfounded._

 

_After the match, Tendou met up with Wakatoshi´s team in their locker rooms._

_“You are the crazy guy we met at Nationals years ago! The one our Ushi here talks about constantly!” Bokuto yelled, pointing at confused Tendou._

_The assistant coach nudged him. “Yep. And Tooru is the one who complains about him all the time. By the way, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou.”_

_Tendou crossed his arms. “I have no idea what´s going on, but I am liking it.” He licked his lips and bared his teeth._

_“We met,” Kuroo elaborated. “The one time at high school, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa got to play at the Nationals.” Kuroo watched Satori´s face intensely, awaiting for the recognition._

_Tendou´s face lit up with remembering. They met up but they never played, Bokuto his rival, Kuroo the spectator cheering his friend on. Satori slapped his face so hard he ouched at full volume. “How could I forget? Didn´t we promise to go on to have a karaoke night?”_

_Bokuto pouted. “We did and never got to it.” He grinned. “We should do it now!”_

_Their gazes met, the others disappearing from Tendou´s vision once more. “I would love that.”_

 

 

Tendou got back to bed with Tetsurou in his tow, Bokuto snoring quietly. They snuck under the covers, snuggling each other, falling asleep safely.

“I love you,” Tetsurou whispered.

“I love you too.”

“I love you the most,” Koutaro mumbled, moving closer to them.

Satori and Tetsurou cackled. “It might be true, actually,” they both agreed in satisfaction.

 

 

The karaoke night was the best decision these three former rivals ever made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making this full fledged fanfic, something new and rare (I think), but I don´t think there would be enough interest, so if you like them together, or if you just like them, this one was for you :) I had lots of fun! :D 
> 
> I hope you had a good day, if you haven´t eaten anything yet, don´t forget to nourish yourself with something good :) If you are sitting for a long time, take a walk, your body will thank you :)


End file.
